A New Life For Xander
by musicsdolphin
Summary: Drusilla comes to visit Xander and finds out a little secret that no one knew. Or did they? Dru does what she thinks is best. I know I dont do well with summeries. Contains Slash between Xander/Angel further along in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and AN: I don't own any of the characters. I just write the story. It may contain slash between Xander and Angel later on. Also other characters including Faith and Cordy. I hope you enjoy this. Please feel free to submit reviews of pleasure or distaste. I do hope that you enjoy it. I know I enjoyed writing it.

Xander had been without Anya in his life for almost four years now. He knew that she wasn't coming back after they destroyed Sunnydale. She was killed by ubervamps during the attack at the high school. It seemed everyone of his loves was killed one way or another. His first love Jessie was taken by vampires and changed, Xander staked him. It was the first vampire that Xander had staked. Then Willow was taken by Oz and later on Tara because he could never admit to her his feelings. Then he met Anya and he fell in love with the vengeance demon. He was going to marry her yet he ran away cause even tough he loved her he couldn't go threw with it. He had loved Spike. Yet he never told the vampire how he felt and now it was too late cause Spike had also died in the attack at the school. It was because of the medallion that Angel had given Buffy. Xander wasn't sure what was going on with him. He knew he wasn't gay but he couldn't help falling in love with men. After Spike died in the Sunnydale fight he didn't know what he was going to do. He knew his parents left Sunnydale a few years back. He had their address. He was staying with them now.

"What the hell is going on with me?" He asked to what he thought was himself.

"Why is kitten so upset?" came a female voice. Xander knew the voice and he also knew he should be scared but he wasn't.

"Drusilla. What a surprise seeing you here." Xander said. He knew it was no surprise but he wanted Dru to think he was shocked.

"I came to check on my kitten." Dru told him. "The stars said you were upset kitten. I thought I would come to see if you were ok."

"I don't know if I will ever be ok again Drusilla." Xander said with tears forming in his eyes. "Everyone I love is gone now."

"It's ok kitten. Come to mummy." Dru said. Xander did go to her cause she made him feel safe for some reason. "Mummy will help you kitten."

"Dru I never got to tell Spike I loved him. I never told Willow. I did love Anya but not the way I loved Jessie and Spike. I want Spike back Dru." Xander was crying.

"I miss my Spikey too. He was always there to care for me." Dru told Xander. "He held me when Daddy would hurt me."

"Dru what am I going to do? I feel like dying."

"Come with mummy kitten. It's going to be sunrise soon." Dru could feel the hairs on the back of her neck tingle. She was right. Xander looked at his watch that Jessie had given him on their first anniversary. They left and went to Xanders house.

"Come in Dru." Xander said since it was the first time Dru had been in his house. "You must keep quiet. My father's home and he doesn't..." Xander was cut off by the sound of thumps coming down. "Oh shit." he whispered.

"Who the fuck is down here?" Xanders father asked.

"It's only me dad." Xander said hoping that his father would leave him alone tonight. "I am sorry I woke you."

"You should be sorry faggot." Xanders father said as he finished coming down the stairs. "Just wait to see what I have in store for you."

Xander sighed. He knew what was coming. "Dru go downstairs please. I will be down in a few minutes." Xander whispered so only Dru could hear him.

"No kitten." Dru responded. "I will not leave your side. Let mummy protect her kitten."

"Please Dru. I beg you." Xander begged. His father was getting close. "Please go now."

Dru did as he asked. She could hear the sound of a zipper and underwear ripping. She could also hear her kittens muffled screams and cries. She could smell blood. She wanted to run and save her kitten but she knew kitten would get mad at her so she paced the floor and growled deep in her chest. She was vamped out and she didn't even realize it. About a half hour later a badly beaten Xander made his way downstairs.

"Kitten!" Dru screamed as she ran towards him.

"I'm ok mummy. I promise. It's normal now." Xander whispered as he passed out.

Dru lifted him up and got him into the bath. She washed him gently and carefully. She knew what it was like to be beaten because her daddy beat her a few times. She was a vampire though. She knew that she would heal with some blood. She looked at some of the cuts and bruises on her kitten and wondered how long this had been going on. She knew he needed to rest and she knew she also needed supplies. She just didn't know who to call. The one person she knew she should call was gone. The next in line was her sire, her daddy, Angel. She picked up Xanders cell phone and called her daddy's office.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. How can we help you?" Came a voice on the other line.

"I need to speak to Angelus." Dru told the person.

"Who is this and why do you need Angel?"

"Please I need Daddy." Dru begged crying.

"Hold on a minute please." Came the voice again. It was Cordy that answered the phone so it was also Cordy that went to Angel's office. "Angel there's someone on the phone that say's she need's to speak to Angelus. I think its Dru cause she called you daddy." Cordy told Angel.

"Ok. I will take the call here Cordy. Thanks." Angel said. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Daddy?" Dru asked. "Please Daddy you need to help me. Daddy it's bad."

"Drusilla what do you want?" Angel asked harshly.

"Kitten is hurt." Dru told him crying. "I know you said to never go near kitten again but the stars told me that he needed me. Please don't be mad at me daddy. He's hurt badly. Please help me." Dru was still crying.

"Tell me what happened childe." Angel said. He knew if Dru was calling him from somewhere she shouldn't be that it had to have been bad and the stars sent her there for a reason.

Dru told him everything that had happened tonight. "I met him near the water. He was upset about something that I cant tell you daddy. The sun was going to come up and I told him that we should go for cover so that I didn't get on fire. He understood and we went to his house. His father there and woke up when kitten and I went into the house. Kitten sent me downstairs. I could hear him muffle screams daddy. He was trying to scream but it was like he knew it wouldn't help. He was also crying. I could hear him sobbing. I could smell blood and I knew something bad was happening." Dru told him. "I promised kitten I would stay downstairs so I did but I wanted to go upstairs and help him. Almost an hour later he came down and passed out after telling me that everything was ok and he was used to it."

"Dru where is Xander now?" Angel asked. His demon was trying to get control of the body. Angel may not have liked Xander all that much but he didn't want to see something like this happen to anyone. Also Angelus did like Xander. He wanted to turn Xander and claim him as a mate. But he knew Xander was in love with Jessie and Spike. He didn't want to scare Xander and tell Xander that he loved him because he didn't want to scare Xander. He didn't know if Xander felt the same way.

"Sleeping daddy. I bathed him. I know he needs help but I cant go with him daddy. What am I going to do?" Dru asked. Angel could tell she was crying. She felt like Xanders mom so it was her protective instincts to help him.

"Dru I am going to send Cordy, Faith, and Fred to help you. Do you understand that childe?"

"Yes daddy. I do. Tell them to come to the back door downstairs that's where kitten and I am." Dru told him. "Daddy?"

"Yes childe?" Angel asked.

"Thank you daddy. I know I have been a bad girl but I am trying to be good."

"I know childe." Angel told her. "I know. Thank you for calling me childe. I am glad you did. I must go and tell Cordy, Faith and Fred to get going."

"Yes daddy. I understand."

Angel went into the other room where everyone was sitting. Wes, Gunn, Fred, Cordy, Faith, Fred and Lorne. Angel cleared his throat. "Everyone something has happened to Xander."

"OH MY GOD!" Cordy and Faith screamed at the same time. "WHAT!?"

"His father has beaten him. He needs help. Fred, Faith and Cordy I need you to go to him. He's hurt bad. Dru just called and told me. She told me to tell you to go to the back door it's obviously in the back and down the stairs. I need you to leave now. Take medical supplies with you. You may just need them. When sunset comes, get Xander and Dru here. Don't touch Mr. Harris. Do you hear that Faith?" Angel asked.

Faith knew why he directed that at her. She wasn't fully recovered from her killing spree and he knew that if Mr. Harris went near any of them Faith would kill him. "Yes Angel I do. I promise I will not touch him. Unless he tries to hit me, or anyone else."

"No if that happens just get out of there. There is a tarp in the van. If need be, wrap Dru in it and get out of there while the sun is still up. I don't want anything to happen to Xanders father until Xander can tell us what's been going on. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. Fred gathered the supplies. Cordy started the van. Faith gathered blood and food for them all. They left within fifteen minutes of the phone call toward the Harris's address. When they got there they noticed that no cars were in the driveway. However they parked the van on the other side of the street. Everyone snuck toward the basement door. Dru could hear foot falls. She didn't know who it was. Then there was a knock on the door. A light one that only a vampire could hear. Dru realized that it must be Angel's gang.

"Who is it?" She asked just to make sure.

"Fred, Cordy and Faith, Dru. Open the door and let us in please." Faith said. Dru did open the door. She stayed out of the way of the sun. "Thank you Dru." Faith said. Normally with a vampire her slayer senses went wacky. However they were calm and she could see the pain in Dru's eyes.

"He's sleeping. I didn't know how to help him." Dru cried.

"It's ok Dru. We are here to help him." Cordy and Fred walked toward Xander to help him. Dru growled at them. "I promise Dru we are not going to hurt him. Do you trust me?" Faith asked her as Cordy and Fred stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Dru growl. Dru nodded. Faith nodded at Fred and Cordy and they went to bandage Xander. "Have you fed?"

Dru was shocked. She did forget to feed. Maybe that's why she was feeling weak. "No I haven't. I am trying to be a good girl. I didn't stop at Willies during the night. I haven't fed in two days."

"Here. I will heat up some blood for you." Faith said as she left the vampiress's side to heat the blood up. After it was heated Faith could tell something was still bothering Dru. "Dru why don't you follow me?" Faith asked. Dru nodded. Faith brought her into the bathroom. "Dru what's bothering you?"

"How can you tell something's wrong? Do the star's talk to you too?" Dru asked.

"No Dru the stars don't talk to me. I can just tell that something's bothering you. Now come on talk to me." Faith said trying to get Dru to open up.

Dru changed faces. She expected to smell fear from Faith. When she didn't she was surprised. "I am sad. I lost my daddy and I lost Spikey and kitten's not well." Dru told her. "I was scared when kitten came down hurt like that. I wanted to rip his fathers head off, but Miss Edith told me that would be a bad thing and daddy would be mad at me for that. I am trying to be a good girl Faith." She lost the vampire form when she was done the blood.

"I know your trying to be a good girl Dru, and your doing a very good job. I know you lost Spike. I know you were scared for Xander and Miss Edith was right. Ripping off Xanders dad's head would not be a good thing. A good girl wouldn't do that. As far as Angel you didn't loose him. He sent us here to help you and Xander. He may not be the same daddy you had many years ago when he was Angelus but he's still your daddy. I promise. He wouldn't have sent us here to help if he wasn't."

There was a knock on the door and then the door opened. "Ladies I don't mean to interrupt but there's movement upstairs and it sounds like it's getting closer to here." Cordy said worried.

"Cordy go get the tarp from the van. Dru we may have to have you go out in the sunlight but we have a heavy tarp that should keep you covered in the sun." Faith said as she listened for the footsteps. All of a sudden Dru shifted back to vampire form. That's when Faith knew something was wrong. All of a sudden Xanders father was trying to attack Fred. Fred screamed. Dru and Faith ran out of the bathroom to see this.

"Let her go now." Faith said. "She didn't do anything to you. She's not the one you want to fight."

"Don't tell me what to do in my own house bitch." Harris replied. "What the fuck are you doing here anyway?"

"We came to help kitten." Dru said baring her fangs. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Who are you to threaten me you demon." Harris replied. "Yeah I know that you're a vampire and I know my faggot son invited you in. I know how to kill you." He lifted a piece of wood with a sharp edge up. "Right threw the heart am I right?"

Dru growled. She was about to go after him when Faith stopped her. "Remember your going to be a good girl." Faith told her. Dru looked at her. "Leave him to me." She whispered so only Dru could hear.

"Why do you want to kill her? She's not worth it. She cant harm you really. Why don't you fight me? What cant hit a human female but you can attack a vampire?" Faith said trying to get Harris to look at her. "What? You looked shocked. Don't think I can handle my own?"

"Your just a female. They cant fight back." Harris said. "The vampire is the one I want. I know vampires can fight. Let me see if I can take her out."

"I told you your not going to get her. I don't want her to ruin her dress. Come after me. If I am just a human female then I should be an easy fight." Faith said. Fred looked at her.

"Faith you made a promise." Fred said.

"I know I did Fred..." was all she got out before Harris hit her. She got right back up. "Go stand near Dru Fred. She will protect you won't you Dru?" Faith asked. Dru nodded.

"Oh got up for more?" Harris asked her. "You must like pain." He said as he went after her again. This time she was ready for him. She dodged every blow. He was shocked. "Took some classes on how to dodge blows. Impressive." He said. "Did you take a class on how to dodge flying objects?" He asked as he threw the stake at her. She caught it in mid air. "What the hell are you? Another demon?"

"Nope. Just a girl. A human girl. See I am a slayer. I protect innocent people and kill evil demons. See I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't hurt you. Well I said I wouldn't kill you. However," she said as her fist connected with his jaw, "I never said I wouldn't hit you."

Harris was shocked. "Wow a girl with a punch. I am surprised." He said rubbing his jaw. "Maybe the faggot I have for a son should take some lessons from you." He heard a growl. Cordy came in with the tarp. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked looking at her. "Wait your that slut that he was going out with a long time ago."

"Excuse me. Don't you dare call me a slut." Cordy said as she decked the guy. "I am not a slut. I love your son. Even if he doesn't love me. I still think of him as a friend and I will not have you talking about me or my friend that way."

Faith moved her out of the way of Harris's blow. Faith took it full blast to the back. She was knocked down. Yet even with the pain she got back up. She wasn't going to let this asshole win. Faith got into a fighting position. She knew that another blow would be coming. She was expecting it.

"Get Dru wrapped up and out of here. Your going to have to get her to the van quickly. I will bring Xander out." Faith told them.

"We are not leaving you here with him Faith. Remember what you promised Angel." Fred said shocked that she stood up to Faith.

"Don't worry Fred. I am not going to do anything drastic. Just get Dru to the van. Call my cell when your there. Have the back door open for Xander. We are going to be out in a few minutes."

"Your not taking the faggot anywhere." Harris said throwing a punch at Faith. Faith caught his hand. He was surprised at how she had done that and at how she wasn't letting go of his hand. He tried to swing with the other hand. Yet she caught that one too.

"You see. Your not in any position to make comments like that now are you?" Faith asked. "Go on Cordy, Fred, take Dru to the van. Dru your going to need to keep wrapped in the tarp til I get Xander to the van." Faith told her.

"I know Faithy. I will stay wrapped up. I have to make sure my kitten stay's safe." Dru told her. "The stars tell me that your going to be a good girl to Faithy."

"I promise I will be a good girl Dru if you get out to that van right now." Faith told Dru not letting go of Harris's hands. Dru left with Fred and Cordy. "As for you." She looked Harris straight in the eyes. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Your going to let go of me so I can kick your ass bitch." Harris said struggling against her.

"First of all, I am not going to let go of you. Secondly, I am not a bitch." Faith said as she managed to release Harris for one second to get some handcuff's from her pocket. She cuffed his hands to the railing. Luckily it was made out of metal so he couldn't break threw easy.

"Must be one kinky bitch. Carrying handcuffs with you." Harris tried to intimidate her.

"Nope not kinky just under watch. See I was a bad girl and killed a man. Now I am repenting for that. My boss wouldn't let me bring any weapons. He was afraid I would kill you. So he told me I could only bring handcuffs to keep you down long enough for me to do this." She said as she picked Xander up and brought him to the van. She closed the door and Cordy drove off.

The window in the van were dark in the back so the sunlight couldn't get threw them. There was a newly built door in the van to separate the front from them back. See it was illegal to have the front window's dark so they put in a door incase they needed to transport Angel anywhere in the sunlight. It had already come in handy quite a few times. Dru could hear the sound of her kitten's heart getting faster.

"Faithy I think he's waking up." Dru told her.

"What?" Faith asked not hearing Dru say her name. All of a sudden Xanders eyes popped open and he was looking around to try to figure out where he was but it was too dark for him to see.

"Where am I?" Xander asked.

"Your in a van heading to Angels place." Faith said. Xander tried to sit up. "Stay still Xander. I think you may have some broken bones and you have lost some blood. It's best if you lie still."

"Faith?" Xander asked. Faith nodded. "No offense or anything but I though you were in jail."

"I was Xander. I went to jail for the murder of that man. I am out on good release. See if I work with Angel I get to stay out of jail. It's been good for me. I have been able to do a lot of good." Faith told him. "I have some pain medication I am going to give you. We are still a good half hour to forty five minutes away from Angels because we have to take back roads." Faith handed him the pills. "Take these it will help with the pain and it will make you sleep." Xander nodded and took the pills.

"Where's Dru? Did she get out of the house? Is she dust? Where is mummy?" Xander asked not hearing her.

"I'm here kitten. Please relax." Dru said while purring. She knew the purrs would help him relax. "Please don't be mad at mummy. She called her daddy's soul to help her kitten. He was in bad shape. He needed help."

"It's ok Dru. I understand. It's been like this for years now. Ever since before Sunnydale was destroyed." Xander said feeling groggy. "I think I better sleep. Dru can you still stay by me."

"Always kitten. I am always with you." Dru purred.

Faith watched how they interacted. She knew she should stake Dru for everyone's good. I mean for Christ's sake she was a vampire. However she was trying to change. Faith could feel it. She didn't know what was going on between the vampire and Xander but she knew they were both hurt over something. Then it clicked. They both mourned for someone they lost in the Sunnydale tragedy. For Dru it was Spike. For Xander it had to have been Anya. Unless there was more to the story. She would ask Xander later when he was rested and taken care of by Angel.

They got to Angels in less time then they thought it would take. They took back roads only because if Harris got out of the handcuffs he might have called the cops. When they got into the hotel Angel directed Faith to take Xander to a room. She did so. Angel pulled Dru away for a minute.

"Childe, I want to say thank you. I know I turned my back on you so many years ago but thank you for calling me about Xander." Angel told her.

"Daddy, I didn't know who else to call. I wanted to call Spikey but he's not here anymore." Tears started to flow out of her eyes. "You were the next one the stars told me to call."

"Dru you did the right thing." Angel told her. "You need sires blood. Let me look at Xander and then you can feed ok?"

"No sire. I have to stay with kitten. He need's his mummy." Dru said.

"He will have his mummy. A well fed and full strength mummy. Ok?" Angel asked pulling Dru in for a hug. "I promise I am not going to hurt him or you Childe. Not anymore."

"Daddy?" Dru asked.

"Yes Childe?"

"You love kitten don't you?"

"We will talk after I check on Xander childe."

"Let's talk now daddy. No one's here." Dru told him. "Do you love kitten?"

"I don't know childe. I mean I don't know what I feel for him. I don't hate him like I thought and my demon tells me to claim him but I don't want to scare him." Angel told Dru honestly. He didn't know why but he wasn't going to hide anything from her. "For right now I don't care what I feel for him. I just need to help him. I need to help my baby girl's kitten so he doesn't hurt anymore. Then we are going to take care of him as a family and then as a family we are going to take care of his father." Angel growled and shifted into game face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer and AN: I don't own any of the characters. I just write the story. It may contain slash between Xander and Angel later on. Also other characters including Faith and Cordy. I hope you enjoy this. Please feel free to submit reviews of pleasure or distaste. I do hope that you enjoy it. I know I enjoyed writing it.

"Calm down daddy. They stars say we have plenty of time. Right now we worry about kitten." Dru said petting his ridges. She knew he liked that and it always calmed Angelus down. Angel started to purr. "I need to look in on kitten daddy. Come with." Dru grabbed his hand. He was still in game face and didn't know it when he went into Xander's room.

Xander had woken up sore wondering what had happened. When Angel walked in the room in game face he felt fear and screamed. He thought that Dru turned on him and brought him to Angelus and not Angel. Faith made a motion that made Angel realize he was in game face and switched to human form.

"I am sorry Xander I didn't mean to scare you." Angel said. He slowly walked over to Xander. Xander looked at him and could see honesty in his eyes.

"It's ok. I didn't mean to freak out." Xander said. "Fuck I am sore. What the hell happened? Who did I fight?" Dru walked over to his side. She held his head in her lap.

"Kitten you don't remember what happened?" She asked. Xander shook his head.

"I mean I remember some of it. I remember seeing you near the water and then you said the sun was going to rise so we walked back to my parent's house." Then it clicked. "Oh My God. My father did this to me in front of people." He was ready to jump up. Dru held him where he was.

"Relax kitten." Dru purred and it helped Xander relax. "You had just invited me in when you heard your father and I heard him too. You sent me downstairs. I went like a good girl. I could hear you trying to scream and I could hear you crying. I could smell blood. I didn't go upstairs cause you asked me not too. I waited for you. Half an hour went by and then you came downstairs bleeding, crying, you told me you were used to this happening and you didn't know why you cried anymore. Then you passed out. I washed you up. Then I called daddy cause I didn't have anything to help you. Daddy sent Faithy, Fred and Cordy to help me. I know you don't like daddy but I needed his help kitten. Please don't be mad at mummy."

"I'm not mad at you Dru. I am thankful. I am glad you listened to me and stayed downstairs. I know it had to be hard on you. I mean you being a vampire and all. I don't know what you heard Dru. I know it wasn't easy for you. However I thank you." Xander gasped for a breath. It hurt. "Damn he did a number on me this time."

"Xander I think I should get you to a hospital." Cordy said.

"No they ask to many questions. I can't tell them anything then he would kill me." Xander said with the pain again.

"What if we used Angel's name? Then they wouldn't know you were really Xander Harris. Then your father couldn't track you down and even if he tracked you to here how would he get threw all of us?" Faith asked. "I mean come on I don't think he can get passed Angel, Cordy, Gunn and I." Xander shook his head. He wasn't going to let them get in trouble for him.

"No. I don't want you guys and gals to risk your necks for me. I am not worth it." Xander said. Then he heard two growls, and Cordy cussing at him.

"Damn it Xander. You are worth it." Angel said. He could feel Angelus trying to get loose. "We are you friends and family. We stick up for one another. I mean shit Xander you sent Angelus to hell to protect your friends and family. Let us do the same for you."

"Angel I didn't do anything. I am the zeppo remember. I made a mistake and forgot to give Buffy the message from Willow." Xander had a sharp pain again.

"That's it." Angel said putting his foot down. "Faith, you and Cordy take him to the hospital. Use my name. Angel McDonald. If Xander's father show's up I will call you."

Faith and Cordy did as told. Angel helped Faith bring Xander to the van where he could lay flat in the back. Cordy drove. Faith closed the door to the back of the cabin of the van.

"Xander can I ask you something?" Faith asked seriously.

"I think you just did but go ahead." Xander replied trying to hide how much pain he was in.

"There's no easy or simple way for me to say this but you loved Spike didn't you?" Faith asked.

Xander was shocked. He didn't know how she had figured it out. He nodded. "How did you know?" Faith's eyes looked saddened when she saw the sad look on Xander's face.

"I didn't. Dru and I were talking and she said that she missed her Spikey. I figured you missed him too. I mean I know you miss Anya but I could feel your pain pulled toward someone else. I knew it wasn't Anya. Please forgive me for asking."

"No need to be sorry Faith." Xander inhaled sharply. He was in pain but he hated the hospitals. "I never told him how I felt. I lost him before I could tell him and now he's gone. I have to deal with that. I mean I did love Anya. We were going to be a family but I chickened out cause I loved her but wasn't in love with her. Now I realize who I loved and he's no longer here."

"I understand Xander." Faith said. "I know your hurting over Spike. If I can do anything to help you let me know ok?"

"Kill me now so I can be with him." Xander cried. "I can't deal with the pain anymore. The physical pain from my father or the emotional pain of losing Spike."

"Xander you know that's one thing I cant do." Faith said. "I am going to lift you up cause we are at the hospital." Xander nodded.

"What happened?" They could hear a nurse say.

"He got into a fight. He's hurt pretty badly I think. He may have some broken bones and lost some blood." Cordy told her. "Will you help him?"

"Of course. What's your name?" She asked Xander.

"Angel McDonald." Faith answered. She gave them the address to the hotel.

"What kind of medical history do you have Mr. McDonald?"

"Nothing that I know of." Xander answered honestly. His family didn't talk about medical history at any time in his life.

"Very well. If you two ladies would wait out here we will keep you posted on what's going on." The nurse told her. Cordy and Faith both felt their phones vibrate.

Cordy answered hers before Faith could get hers out. "Hello?"

"Cordy its Fred. Xander's father is here looking for him. He followed us." Fred said scared. Cordy could hear shouts in the background.

"Tell Angel we will be there in a minute. Is anyone getting hurt right now?"

"No. Just yelling but Xander's father has a stake and is trying to stake Drusilla." Fred answered.

"We will be right there. Let me just tell Angel what's going on." Cordy said. Fred said Angel was there. Then it clicked in. "Oh ok." Fred hung up.

"Faith go start the van. I need to speak to Angel for a moment before we have to head back. Someone has shown up unwelcome." Cordy raised her eyebrows.

"Do you want to stay here with Angel?" Faith asked. "I think it might be best. I mean I know he's protected here but I would feel more comfortable knowing the 'Queen C' was protecting Angel."

"Ok. Just promise me something you will be good and not kill him." Cordy asked. Something was happening to her that she couldn't explain she was feeling for Faith on more then a friend's basis.

"I can promise you that Cordy. I will call you if anything happens. Take care of Angel." Faith said hugging Cordy.

Faith drove back to the hotel at rapid speed. When she got back she saw Fred in the corner and Angel and Dru in game face. She knew it was bad. She came up behind Angel and Dru.

"Come back for more Harris?" Faith asked. "How did you get out of the handcuffs?"

"Why do you care bitch?" Harris asked. "I got out of them that's all you need to know. Besides. I don't want anything to do with you. I want to kill the two demon's standing in front of me."

"You're not touching them." Faith said as she stood in front of Dru and Angel. "If you want them you will have to get threw me and I promise you that will not happen."

This time Harris was prepared. He had a knife and a baseball bat with him. "Want to make a bet?" he asked swinging the baseball bat.

Faith ducked it easy. It was no surprise. Angel and her had been training for ages now. She could block and dodge well. He then tried to bring it back the other way and she grabbed it and reversed the action of the bat and it sent him flying.

"Faithy be a good girl." Dru said.

"I will Dru. I promised Angel and you." Faith smiled. "I will not kill him but I can't promise that I will not hurt him bad for what he did to Xander."

Harris tried to attack everyone at once and it didn't work. The three were ready for him and had knocked him down. He fell and they tied his hands behind his back. They knew he had a knife but Faith managed to get that when Angel and Dru tied him up.

"Now what are you going to do?" Angel asked still in game face.

"What can I do?" Harris asked. He knew what he was planning. He wanted to come here and get his kid back. "I am going to take Alexander, otherwise known as the fag, back with me to what's left of Sunnydale. See I don't care whether you like it or not. He's my son and he's going home."

"Your not taking kitten anywhere." Dru growled.

"Then I will have you arrested for kidnapping." Harris told her.

"And we will have you arrested for rape, and abuse." Angel told him.

"You have no proof." Harris said. "The kid slipped on the stairs."

"You lie. The stars tell me that you will get what's coming to you." Dru told him.

"Where is my son?" Harris asked trying to get free.

"Don't struggle. You will hurt yourself. They are magically enhanced. Nothing will break threw them." Angel said. "You're not taking Xander anywhere. He is currently at the hospital getting checked out." Xander's father laughed at Angel. "What is so funny Mr. Harris?"

"How is he going to pay for that?" Harris asked. "He's nothing but a fag without a job."

"If you open your mouth about kitten like that again I will rip your head off your shoulders." Dru told him. "Kitten is my friend and my family. I will not have you talking about him that way."

"Your nothing but a demon who wants to suck his blood out of his body and kill him. Not that I wouldn't mind you killing him for me. It would get rid of my..." Three fists cut him off. One of Dru's, one of Angels and one of Faiths.

"You're all going to die, human or not. I will kill you all." Harris said.

Angel's phone rang. "Hello."

"Angel its Cordy. Xander's got three broken ribs, an internal bleed and he's got a concussion. They want to keep him overnight for observation. He wants Dru." Cordy told him. "He's also got to get some stitches on the open sores. I am going to kill his father for doing this to him. He told me it's been going on since high school."

Angel looked at Harris. "Cordy I will drive Dru over so she can be with Xander. Just relax. We have company here as you already know. We will talk later." Angel hung up his phone. "You have been doing this to Xander since high school? What kind of father are you?"

"I don't think that's your business, but I will tell you anyway. I was trying to teach my son not to talk back to me. That he need's to listen to his father and not turn his back on his family for those so called friends he has."

"Your one sick puppy." Faith said. "Fred and I will watch this piece of shit Angel. You take Dru to see her kitten. However Angel you and I need to talk."

"Ok Faith. I promise we will when I get back." Angel said. "Don't hurt him to bad. You can hurt him just don't kill him. When Lorne gets back see if he can read anything on Harris's aura."

"Will do." Faith said. She knew Angel trusted her even though he shouldn't. "I will not harm the asshole. Well I will not kill him. But I do need to train."

"Not with him." Angel said in game face. He knew Faith wasn't scared of his game face but it told her that he was serious. "We will train when I get back also. Understand?"

"Yeah boss." Faith replied. Angel and Dru left to go to the hospital. Harris continued to fight with the rope. Lorne came down at that time. "Hey greenie." Faith smiled.

"Hey Faith. Where's Angelcakes?" Lorne asked.

"Went to bring Dru to the hospital to see Xander." Faith told him. "He also asked me to have you read asshole, over there, aura."

"Wow no need to worry about him singing. It reads loud and clear. It's dark. He's not a demon but he's evil. I can see he's caused pain in a family member. That must be Xander. He is a drunk. His father has abused him. That's why he does what he does to Xander." Lorne told Faith.

"Damn all that's just radiating off of him?" Faith asked. Lorne nodded. "Man, that's scary. I guess I better call Angel and let him know." Faith pulled her cell phone out and called Angel. "Angel its Faith."

"Hey Faith what's wrong?" Angel asked worried.

"Nothing. Lorne read off Harris already. He's not a demon but evil. Lorne could see that he caused pain in a family member, Xander. He's a drunk, he's been abused by his father." Faith told him.

"That explains why he did what he did to Xander, but damn your own kid?" Angel said in disgust. "I will see you when I get back. We are just getting to the hospital."

"Ok. Don't forget Dru need's to feed Angel and you need to feed also." Faith told her. "There's enough blood in Harris to feed on."

"You know I don't feed from human's Faith." Angel told her. "Can you go to the bar and get me four pints of good blood?" Angel asked.

"Of course Angel. O positive?" Faith asked.

"Yes it will get my strength up fastest." Angel told her. "Thank you Faith."

"Yeah Angel. No problems." Faith hung up. "I am going to get Angel blood. Lorne can I get it from your place?"

"Yes Faith. Just tell them what you need and tell them to charge it to Angel's account." Lorne told her.

"Faith what are we going to do if Xander's father gets free?" Fred asked.

"He will not get free. That's the same rope Angel used on me. If I couldn't break threw it no one can. If he does get free. Hit him with a tranquilizer dart." Faith told them. Faith left to get the blood for Angel. By the time she got back everyone was there.

"What's going on with Xander?" Faith asked.

"He's going to have to stay in the hospital over night. They want to keep an eye on him to make sure nothing major is wrong. They do have to remove his spleen. It suffered some damage. I guess after years of abuse it would." Angel said. Dru was growling at Harris.

"Easy Dru. He has a right to defend himself. Now tell me what the hell you did to that boy."

"I don't think that's any of your business." Harris said. "He's my family not yours."

"I am his friend and I have a right to know. How could you do this to your own son? Your son is a fighter. He fought against my demon and won. He's fought a lot of demons. How could you not respect your son for going out with his friend who's the slayer and saving the world night after night? He did this to save you and your wife and to save everyone in Sunnydale." Angel told him.

"He doesn't do anything right. He's nothing but a faggot." Harris said.

"How do you know he's a faggot as you put it?" Angel asked.

"I caught him with his buddy Jessie a long time ago. Jessie died before that thing happened to the mayor of Sunnydale."

"So what if your son's gay. He's still your son. Let me make you an offer." Angel said. Everyone looked at him. "If you don't want Xander as your son, turn your parental right's over. He's older then 18 so you don't really need to worry anyway. He can move here and I can keep an eye on him and train him to be a great warrior. A warrior so strong that even someone like you would be proud to call their son." Harris senior looked at him like he was nuts.

"I'm not letting my son move in with a monster. Two of them as a matter of fact." Harris said.

"Well if you want to get technical there's four demon's living in this hotel. There's Angel, Dru, Lorne, and Cordy." Faith told him. "As for the deal with Xander. Better take it. It's the only deal you're going to get."

"I told you I am not making any deals with monsters." Harris said as he spit at Dru, Angel and Lorne.

"You see you don't have much of a choice. There are three people here willing to kill you and when Cordy gets back that's four." Angel told him. "Faith, Fred, Cordy and Dru are going to go and get his belongings from your house and bring them here to my hotel. He will live, train and work for me."

"I already told you. He's not going anywhere. His faggot ass is staying right where it is. Now you're going to untie me before I find a way to get out of these ropes." Harris was angry.

"You will not get out of them. I already told you they are magically enhanced. You will not be leaving until Xander gets out of the hospital and that is tomorrow." Faith said.

"Well what if I have to take a piss and I do have to work."

"Work your already called out sick. One of the good thing's about being an actress is being able to do voices." Cordy said. "Oh don't worry they think it was you." she told him using the same voice that sounded like him.

"You fucking..." That's all he got out before he was silenced with a fist in the face.

"Drusilla. I told you not to hit him." Angel growled.

"I am sorry daddy. He is a bad man and using bad language." Dru danced. "Daddy I am weak. I need to feed. Can I bite him?"

"No Dru." Angel said. "He is human. You told me you were going to be a good girl. Come childe we will feed. You need sires blood."

"But Daddy..." Dru started.

"No childe. You will not argue with me. For you shall loose." Angel said. "Come childe we can use my room. Faith if you need anything you know where I will be."

"No problem Angel. Everything is five by five." Faith said.

"That's the problem." Angel joked as he headed up the stairs. Dru was following him like a good childe. She really was trying not to be evil. Angel could see it in her eyes.

"That's the problem." Angel joked as he headed up the stairs. Dru was following him like a good childe. She really was trying not to be evil. Angel could see it in her eyes.

"Daddy?" Dru asked as they were going up the stairs. Angel looked back at her.

"Yes childe." He asked a little worried about what she was going to say.

"Can I get my soul back like you and Spikey did?" Dru asked. "I know it hurts but would it make me a good girl again?"

"Childe you have always been a good girl. Your soul just tells you when something is wrong to do. For that you have Miss Edith and the stars. You also now have Xander, Faith, Fred and the whole crew to tell you when something is not a good thing to do."

"Ok Daddy." Dru said. Angel cut into his right wrist for Dru to drink from. With is left hand he heated up the blood that Faith had gotten for him. Even if it was human it was better warm then cold. "Drink Childe. You need my blood. You are by far too weak. How long has it been since you fed Drusilla? Don't lie to me either. You know I know when you are lying."

"About a week daddy. I told you Dru's going to be a good girl." Dru said before drinking from her sire.

Angel was able to drink the blood that Faith brought back to the hotel for him. He knew it was just a matter of time before he had to release Dru. He was drinking so he knew it wouldn't hurt him.

"Enough Childe. You have fed enough. You should be a lot stronger now. However you may NOT hit Xander's father."

"Yes daddy. I will be good." Dru said licking up the last of the blood. "Daddy is my kitten going to really work with you?"

"Yes Dru. I do want Xander to come and work with me. I will train him to fight like a slayer. He will have more power then Buffy when I get done with him." Angel told her.

"Can I keep him as a pet daddy? I mean I want another pet."

"No Child you may not keep Xander as a pet. You may keep him as a friend." Angel told her. Angelus was trying to get out to punish her cause she knew how he felt about Xander.

"Don't worry Daddy. I was only joking. I know Angelus thinks I was serious but I was playing daddy." Dru told her sire. "I love you daddy." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too childe. Even when you are annoying." They both laughed.

Back downstairs Harris was yelling his head off. "I will get out you fucking cunts. Your all fag's and dykes." Angel came down with Dru and was getting a headache from the yelling.

"Faith hit with the tranquilizer's already." Angel said. "Then we can put him in one of the rooms. I can't deal with him anymore."

"As you say boss." Faith said. She shot the tranquilizer at him and he passed out. Faith lifted the man with Dru and dumped him in one of the rooms on the first floor. They didn't want him that far from them.

Thanks to the following people who submitted reviews. I thank you for taking the time to read my story and tell me what you thought.

Maria: I will be updating on my days off. Work's been kicking my butt and I am really trying to update more often.

Deamondeathstone: Sorry about that. I am new to the whole posting a story thing. I have fixed the problem. I hope it is to your liking. Again please forgive me.

Kaikan: Thanks for the review. I am hoping I keep the story going to everyone's liking. LOL. I will be keeping it updated and I did put a AN not on there this time.

Rachel: Sorry that it makes no sense to you. I hope that in time it will all come together for you.

Tenshi-Tsubasa201: I am glad that you are enjoying it. I will keep it updated when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Faith was getting ready to go back to the hospital so they could bring Xander home. She called Angel and told him it would still be a little bit before they could bring Xander home. "Just bring him home when they let you. I will have a room near mine made up so that he is close to someone. I may not be a doctor but I am pretty good at keeping an eye on people." Angel said. "Tell Cordy to drive safe. I don't need anything to happen to you three while you all are on your way back."

"We will drive safe I promise." Faith said. "Hey boss I have a question for you." She heard Angel mumble 'go ahead'. "Are you going to turn Xander so he can be your mate?"

"Honestly Faith I have thought about it and I don't know. I will talk to Xander and see what he wants to do. I doubt he will ever want to be a monster like I am. The type of monster that he has fought for years." Angel told her. "Why the sudden interest in if I am going to turn Xander or not?"

"I know that you like him and I know that Angelus likes him. I figured that would be the best way for you to keep Xander alive and safe. Well not alive but you know what I mean Boss." Faith said confusing herself as well as Angel. "I just want you to be happy for once. You haven't been happy for a long time and I honestly think that Xander is the cure all for that."

"Faith I am happy with the way my existence is at this moment in time. Well not completely happy. I don't have both my children but I have one of them and I know the other died saving Sunnydale from a horrible fate. Nothing I want can compare to having Spike back and being a family again. I have wanted to be a family with my children for a while but I didn't think they would accept the fact that yes I am still their sire but I don't drink blood from people and yes I have a soul but I still want them in my life."

"Well, well, well. Angel with a soul has gone mushy." Spikes voice came from the other side of the room that Angel was standing in. Angel spun so fast that a normal person would have fallen. "What has happened to the hardcore sire I used to have? Has he disappeared for good? Where is my Xander?"

"Angel is that Spike I hear in the background?" Faith asked. Angel told her he had to go.

"Spike but how? Buffy and Dawn told me you went down in Sunnydale. Xander even told me you went down in final battle. How are you here now and what do you mean by your Xander?" Angel asked many questions at once. "I don't understand how you are alive now when everyone saw the high school fall."

"I don't know how I am here but I am here and I am solid. I say my Xander cause I have wanted him for a long while and I was never able to claim him." Spike told Angel. "Do you really want a family again Sire? How can you and I both lay claim to the same boy?"

"That is something we will have to figure out but at this moment in time I am trying to figure out how you came back here and how you didn't die. I mean I am glad that you are here and I am glad that your alive and that you, Dru and I can be a family again but I just don't understand it." Angel said. At that moment in time a familiar face came walking through the hotel lobby.

"Damn I thought I had enough time to get her before you did Spike. You promised I could get her first." Willow said. "I wanted to tell them before they saw you. I am disappointed in you now Spike."

"Awwwwwwwwwww Willow you know I had to shock my sire." Spike said. Angel looked at them both.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on here." He growled. "And it better be quick."

"What's gotten into you grumpy?" Willow asked not knowing that Xander had been hurt. "Angel?"

"Xander was rescued from his mother and fathers house tonight by Drusilla. He was taken to the hospital with multiple cuts and bruises. His father beat the shit out of him and wants him back to kill him. I have been putting up with Harris, Sr. for the past few hours hollering about how he's going to kill us all and how his son is going home with him. Plus Angelus has been wanting out to kill Harris, Sr. and to claim Xander as his own. I have been fighting with that and everything else. Now I have Harris, Sr. in a room cuffed with the magical chains that Willow here gave me a few years back when my soul was ripped from my body. I have Xander coming home here in about two hours or so. I have Spike who magically appeared out of nowhere with no explanation yet and I haven't fed because Faith forgot to get my blood for me before she left and I haven't had the chance to get it yet. So with all that being said someone explain to me how my childe is here in front of my when everyone told me he went down with the high school in Sunnydale four years ago and why now he took and made the choice to come back when I have high hell to deal with." He looked at them all and waited for five minutes and no one said anything. He was growing impatient and frustrated. "Well what the hell are you all waiting for?" He growled again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sex scene in this chapter PLEASE Be warned:**

**Chapter 4**

"First of all let's get you fed." Willow said bearing her neck for Angel to feed. "And before you ask yes I am ok with you feeding from me. You know what you can take where I won't get sick." Angel nodded. He hadn't fed from a human in a long while and hoped he wouldn't fuck it up. He fed from Willow with no problem. Now that he fed he felt a lot calmer and more collected. "Ok now start off by telling me what Xanders injuries are." She told him as she drank some orange juice and ate a few cookies she brought with her.

"He has some internal bleeding which they stopped by removing his spleen if I remember correctly. He has some cuts, bruises and his father wants him back so he can kill him. I want to turn him truthfully. I want to be with him. I love him and I want him as mine. Both Angelus and I want him. I want to talk to him about it but I know that he's in love with someone else. Someone we all thought dead." Everyone laughed at that. "Well a vampires true death. Damn it you all knew what I meant."

"What are we going to do? We cant let his father have him Angel." Willow said with tears in her eyes. "Sr. will kill him just for being him. Angel I think you and Spike can both have him cause he loves both of you but can you stand being with each other? Xander is going to need everyone to support him right now. Can we all work together to do that and figure out the rest of this shit later?" Everyone nodded.

"That still leaves the question on how Spike is here Willow. Do you know how it was done?" Angel asked.

"Yes Angel I do." Willow said. "Fred called me and said that she could have sworn she had seen flashes of Spike in between the realms. I did some research on the pendent and had found that there was a spell on it to take and keep the soul from passing over completely. Being that Spike had a soul, it was stuck between the two planes. I researched the spell to take and bring him back. It took me a while cause I had to go into the dark arts and you know my past history with that. I found the spell and well the result was that Spike came back to this plane." Willow explained.

"As far as Xander goes we will figure something out but he's not going back to what is left of Sunnydale. He will be staying here and I will be training him. Willow you and I will be having a discussion about you using the dark arts again. I thank you for bringing my childe back but we will be talking." Willow nodded in understanding. "I need to get my head together excuse me." He said as he left the room.

"Well that went better then I expected." Willow told them. "Spike why don't you go talk to Angel. Tell him what you were telling me the other day." Spike nodded and went to find Angel.

Spike had found Angel in one of the rooms on the top floor. He knocked on the door. "Come in." Angel said. "I am sorry I walked out Childe. It is just too much for me to handle at the moment." Spike nodded.

"I understand Sire. I just wanted to make sure you are ok. Soul or not you are my Sire and I care about you. I may annoy you just to take and get some kind of rise out of you. At first your soul took and pissed me off but after I got my own soul back I understood how hard with was. Yours was even harder Sire. I do appreciate you for what you have done for me. You finished the change when Dru couldn't. You gave me a life after I thought there was none. Please understand Sire that I love you for that. I have actually been in love with you for a long while, but I also love Xander. He made me feel like my opinion mattered when the others would ignore me. We understood each other because we were both the outcasts of the slayers little group. I want a relationship with both of you. Right now we need to focus on Xander and getting him well." Angel nodded in understanding and was on the verge of tears actually. Hearing his childe speak of him in such a manner hit him in his heart, which no one or nothing has done in a long time. "I want to turn Xander. I want you to actually turn Xander. I think it would be better for him to have a strong Sire. You are strong Angel. I would be honored to be a family again. To have my Dark Kitten and my Sire again. I have missed it greatly." Angel grabbed a hold of Spike and held him close.

"I know this is going to sound strange Spike but can we just lay down for a bit. I need that close feeling with you right now. Truthfully I want to reclaim you. In all aspects of the word." Angel said.

"Then do so Sire. Reclaim me. Make me your Childe again." Spike said as Angel did just that. He bit into Spike and drank a mouthful of blood. He then cut his wrist and let Spike drink a mouthful of blood. The bond between Sire and Childe was an amazing bond. Angel was hard as a rock. Spike was hard as a rock. Angel ripped Spikes clothing off him. He was going to have his Childe and Spike didn't mind one bit. Spike took his time removing Angels clothing. Angel was making sure that Spike enjoyed himself. He was preparing Spike for the claiming. He made sure Spike was stretched so he wouldn't hurt him, but he didn't want him too stretched. Once Spike got Angel out of his clothing he was pushed down on the bed. There was doubt what was coming next. Angel didn't give him any warning. He slammed into Spike. "Oh gods yes Sire. Claim me as your childe and your mate." Angel did just that. It was a brutal pace and it wasn't going to last long but he was going to make sure Spike knew who he belonged to. Within minutes Spike has cum. Angel wasn't far behind his child. He bit his childe while he cummed sending Spike over the edge again. Both were happy and sedated. Angel got a clean cloth and cleaned Spike and himself up.

"Thank you Sire. I needed that." Spike said. "I needed the bond again. I was so lost without it. It was actually tearing me apart." Angel could sense that when Spike walked in the door to the hotel.

"I know Childe. That's part of the reason I wanted to reclaim you. The other was I needed to get it out of my system. I want to claim Xander. We will claim Xander. I didn't want to hurt him and it has been so long I may have hurt him if I had done that with him. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Angel asked concerned for his Childe's well being.

"No Sire you didn't hurt me. I am quite content. Please let's lay together for a little bit before we head downstairs again. We still have a little bit of time before Xander get's back and I think it would be best if Willow told him I was here first." Spike said laying down on the bed wrapped in his Sires arms.

"You are right Spike. It would be best for Willow to let him know. I know it was a shock for me. I know that he will go through the same shock, if not more." Angel said holding his childe close. "I love you Spike. I am glad you're here. I am glad that you came back and that you wanted this part of our relationship again." Spike was very content being in his sires arms.

"I am very glad to be back Angel. I am glad that we have all aspects of our relationship back." Spike told him. "I hope Xander will want to be a part of this. I would be so lost without him with us."

"I agree with you there Spike. I agree with you." Angel said. They just laid there content in each others arms. "Get some rest. Xander will be here in about an hour or so. I will head down first to talk with him."

"Ok." Spike said yawning. Glad that he could just lay there with Angel for that hour. They woke up to hear Xander screaming.

"What do you mean Spike is here! Where is he? SPIKE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE DAMN IT! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Xander screamed. Spike and Angel ran down the stairs. Xander couldn't believe his eyes. His knees started going out from under him. Spike and Angel were each on a side of him. Xander started crying. He was over taken with emotions. "How?" Was all he could manage.


End file.
